No quiero ser una más
by FerHP
Summary: "El peor dolor que uno puede llegar a sentir, es un amor no correspondido. Ver a la persona que amas con otra, es prácticamente insoportable..." JamesxLily Pésimo sumary, ¡Soy nueva en esto! pero por favor, denle una oportunidad.


No quiero ser una más...

_"El peor dolor que alguien puede llegar a sentir, es un amor no correspondido. Ver a la persona que amas tonta e irrevocablemente estar con otra... Es prácticamente insoportable. Ver como sus labios son besados por alguien más, me produce una sensación de vacío. Por que así me siento ahora. Ella está junto a otro, que se roba su sonrisa, que su roba sus caricias y sus besos. Ella ama a otro..."_

James Potter suspiró, mientras cierra los ojos. Había estado mirando por largo rato, a Lily Evans, y al novio de esta, Amos Diggory.

Sus mejores amigos, lo observaban con expresión preocupada, hacía días que James estaba extraño, de hecho, meses. Casi no comía, no quería hacer bromas, la mayoría del tiempo estaba o en el lago, o volando sobre su escoba, o en su habitación. ¡En fin! James Potter no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido. Y eso los preocupaba.

Si bien, esto había comenzado ya, hacía dos meses, que eran los que había mantenido de relación Lily y Amos. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, sabían que su amigo estaba así, por ello. Sabían que estaba así porque no podía creer que la pelirroja se hubiera enamorado de alguien más.

-Cornamenta, amigo. Quita esa cara de zombi. ¿Vale? - le dijo Sirius, pero James no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Se había levantado, y tomado su mochila.

-Vamos andando. Hay que ir a clases. - Remus y Sirius se miraron, justo antes de levantarse y acompañar al chico de gafas.

Lily sentía una mirada muy profunda sobre ella. Mira por la comisura de los ojos, como James Potter, la observa. Casi sin pestañear. Sus mejillas se colorean. Amos la abraza, y ella le devuelve el abrazo algo incómoda. Mira nuevamente de reojo, y ve, como James mira al suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados, y como, posteriormente, se levanta. Le dice algo a sus amigos, que se levantan junto a él. Lily suspira, mientras Amos intenta apoderarse de sus labios. Se aleja un poco de él.

-Ya es hora. Hay que ir a clases. - Amos suspira, enojado. Pero se levanta junto a ella. Ambos caminan con cierta distancia, que el chico quiso aminorar, tomando la mano de la de ojos verdes y entrelazando sus dedos. Lily suspiró derrotada. No podía soltarse, porque eso contraería que su novio se enfadara con ella y la acusara de que no lo "_amaba."_

¡Y por supuesto que no lo hacía!

Aun que no quisiera admitirlo, lo sabía. Sabía que quería a ese chico de cabello negro azabache muy despeinado y de ojos chocolates escondidos tras unas gafas.

Sabía que amaba a ese chico, pero que no quería ser una más, no quería ser un juego...

Entró al aula, donde el ya estaba sentado, hablando con su inseparable amigo y compañero, Sirius Black. Esa clase, no la compartían con Hufflepuff, por lo que estaba sola. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Entró corriendo, y agradeciendo a los cielos porque el profesor aún no llegaba. Vio, que Lily estaba sentada sola, y fue directamente hacia ella, pero...

-No señorita, usted se sienta conmigo. Vete, James. - dijo Sirius, mandándole una mirada significativa a su mejor amigo, que lo miró con cara de no entender. - ¡Quiero sentarme con mi novia! ¡Mira! Evans está sola. Siéntate con ella.

James abrió los ojos sorprendidos, mientras Sirius, le guiñaba un ojo en señal de respuesta.

Se sentó junto a Lily que hizo una mueca. Sabía las intenciones del merodeador, ya que no había sido muy discreto al guiñarle el ojo.

Por otro lado, James estaba nervioso, jugueteaba con sus manos nervioso, y miraba de reojo a su compañera, que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Suspira resignado.

Lily escucha su suspiro, era un suspiro cansado, como si estuviera harto de todo, y quisiera mandar todo a la mierda. Esa era una de las características de Lily, ver a través de las personas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó la castaña al de ojos grises, que se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaban un empujoncito. Sólo me encargué de dárselos. - le guiñó un ojo, y ella sonrío divertida.

-Pero tú sabes que Lily está con Amos. - dijo con expresión de preocupación, Sirius tenía una cara parecida.

-¿Sabes? Estoy preocupado. James ya no es el mismo, casi no come, cuando tú sabes que es la persona más glotona del mundo, después de mí, claro. Es por eso que me preocupa- No sé que hacer para ayudarlo, Bella. - Sirius estaba realmente preocupado, Bella le dio un beso fugaz, que el chico agradeció.

-Todo estará bien...

-Eso espero...

James anotaba, y miraba de reojo a su compañera, y en una de esas miradas, se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella. Sus mejillas ardieron, y Lily sonrío con ternura, una vez que él había apartado la vista.

_"Se ve tan lindo sonrojado..."_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sobremanera. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en eso? ¿Por qué demonios encontró tierno el sonrojo de James? ¿Sólo porque ella lo había provocado? ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Desde cuándo James Potter se sonrojaba?

-Muy bien, harán un trabajo en parejas. Practicarán un hechizo cada una. Las parejas las escogeré yo. - dijo el pequeño profesor con una sonrisa. Se escucharon quejidos de disgusto. - Muy bien... he... Black-Lupin, Carter - Smith, Potter - Evans...

Lily gruñó por lo bajo, disgustada. James escuchó su gruñido y cerró los ojos. Sabía que ella lo odiaba.

-Vale. Escucha Potter, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces y que te trates de hacer el galán conmigo, porque no te funciona. Yo ya estoy con Amos, y de verdad lo amo...

-¡BASTA YA! - Gritó el chico, sus ojos chocolates estaban llorosos y su boca estaba torcida. - ¡Ya sé que estás con él! ¡Ya sé que lo amas! ¡¿Pero por qué mierda tienes que echarle sal a la herida!? ¡Ya es bastante doloroso tener que verte junto a él! ¡DEJA DE LASTIMARME YA, LILY! - y para sorpresa de todos, rompió a llorar. Eso era lo que le hacía falta, descargar toda esa rabia y ese dolor que habitaba en su corazón desde que supo de la relación de Lily con Amos.

Sirius fulminó a Lily con sus ojos grises, Remus negó con la cabeza y la miró decepcionado. Y Bella le mandó una mirada asesina. Ya que James, era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que salía con Sirius.

Lily, se acercó al chico, y puso una de sus manos en su cabello, ante las miradas sorprendidas de la clase, que aún no se recuperaba del shock producido por la explosión de James.

-Perdóname, James... - susurró en su oído, logrando que él chico la mirara sorprendido. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, porque Lily beso sus labios con suavidad. - Te amo... - susurró cuando el beso había acabado...


End file.
